Valentine's Day Hunt
by HollirotxX
Summary: Malik is playing a little game with Ryou. Fourteen gifts because Valentine's day is on the 14th of the month. What all has Malik gotten Ryou? Angstshipping, Oneshot, R&R please


How funny is it that this is called Angstshipping, and I always make it fluffy? -giggle-

This is dedicated to: Raven(Fallen Crystal Moon). Because I love her to itty-bitty-bits. Happy Valentine's Day Love!

Bold and Italics - Pink Cards

Italics - Purple Cards

DIsclaimer: I don't own anything.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ryou hated doing dishes. It wasn't so much the washing part, but the finding part. Living with Bakura, Malik, and Marik had it's severe downfalls. For instance, the amount of dirty dishes left lying anywhere they could possibly fit. He'd asked them all to put the dishes in the kitchen when they were done, but it never happened. _Living with Bakura had been bad enough, so why did I ask Malik and Marik to move in with us... _the poor boy asked himself. His answer came a few minutes later in the form of a hug.

"And how was your day baby?" Malik asked, hugging his lover tightly from behind.

"It was pretty good. And yours?" Ryou replied with a large smile on his face, placing on semi-wet hand on top of Malik's. Instead of answering, Malik made a content sound and nuzzled the back of Ryou's pale neck. "That good, hmm?" Ryou asked with a giggle. A hum was his answer. "Glad to hear that. I gotta finish the dishes though so we have something to eat off of tonight." The white haired boy tried to wiggle his way out of the strong grip.

"Hmm, I'd rather eat off you." Malik growled in his ear, keeping a strong hold on Ryou. He punctuated his statement by nibbling softly on the neck and shoulder of his love. A soft whimper and then moan were his answers. Attempting to drag the fair boy away from the sink was another story.

"Nooo. I have to finish the dishes. You might wish to eat off me, but I'm sure Bakura and Marik would rather have a plate." Ryou stood his ground and tried to shake Malik off again, who also wouldn't budge. "Fine then, stay there. But I'm going to keep washing." And Ryou did just that, much to Malik's distaste. He kept trying to distract the boy with soft kisses, harsh bites, grinding, and thrusting. It was hard for Ryou to ignore it, but he pulled it off. Once he was finished washing everything that was in the sink, he let the water drain before turning around in his boyfriend's arms. "You, are a bad man. Very, very bad."

"But you love it." Malik pulled Ryou flush against him and kissed him on the lips.

"Mm, maybe I do, and maybe I don't. But I don't have the time to play right now love. I still have to make dinner, and study a little." Ryou gave Malik a light push to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm serious Malik." He said, pushing a little harder.

"I haven't been able to spend time with you nearly all this week. Dinner and studying can wait. But I can't." Malik kissed Ryou again, pushing his lips harshly on the other boy's. A sigh was his response before Ryou kissed back, draping his arms on Malik's shoulders.

"You win, but only for a little while. Then I really do have things to get done, mkay?" He asked, kissing Malik again before he could say anything. Truthfully he'd missed Malik as well, and didn't need too much persuasion to spend time with him. Malik ran his hands down his boyfriends sides, skimming his waist and hips. Bending a little, he let his hands rest of the back of Ryou's thighs, picking him up. Ryou pulled his lips away and squealed. "Oh my god, warn a guy, would you?" He squeaked out, clinging to Malik in hopes it would decrease his chances of meeting with the floor.

"Calm down. You know I wouldn't drop you.." Malik grinned, loosening his grip a little, letting Ryou drop down a little.

"Asshole! Don't do that!" The smaller male yelled, clutching on even tighter. A laugh was all he got as he was taken upstairs.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So...any idea when he's gonna do dinner?" Bakura looked over at Marik, who asked him the question.

"Its past midnight. He isn't."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

When Ryou woke up the next morning, Malik wasn't in bed, and his work uniform was missing. Sighing as he got out of bed, he only wished Malik would have stayed home. He hadn't said he was working, and Ryou thought it would be rather nice if they spent Valentines together, so he'd planned a little of the day. "Guess that was a waste of time.." He grumbled to himself. He loved Malik dearly, but sometimes he was inconsiderate. Shaking his head, and hoping all the negative thoughts would go away, Ryou tried to make himself happy. He only had one class today, and while it wasn't his favorite class, the thought distracted him enough that he was able to go about his morning routine. He walked into the kitchen to get himself cereal and to his great pleasure and surprise found a dozen pink roses in a clear vase on the counter.

Next to them was a purple card, which he nearly pounced on in his excitement.

_Ryou,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up this morning, but I have a lot to do today. We're gonna play a little game, me and you. I'm going to send you to fourteen places, for fourteen gifts because Valentines Day is the 14th day of February. I hope your up for a challenge my love. Your first few gifts are at the park we always go to._

_Love,_

_Malik_

_P.s. Eat your breakfast first! _

Ryou wasn't sure if he'd be able to eat. Butterflies filled every corner of his stomach, and he could hardly breathe. Not wanting to disappoint Malik, Ryou made a few pieces of toast for himself. As he ate, his stomach calmed down a bit, but not much. He felt more festive now, and had the urge to dress differently. Looking down at his plain shirt and jeans, he smiled slyly.

Running to his room with the last piece of toast in his mouth, he started digging in his closet to find something that suited today more. Pulling out a new shirt and pair of pants, he gobbled down the last bit of toast before throwing his new clothes on. His shirt was black with three lips on it, two with zebra stripes, and one regular one in pink, and his tightest pair of jeans. The outfit clung to him nicely, and he knew Malik would love it. He hardly ever wore anything that showcased his body, but when he did everyone stopped to stare.

He stopped into the bathroom and fluffed his hair a bit before running to the door to get his sneakers on. He realized how girly he was acting, but couldn't care less. He was excited, and wanted to see what his boyfriend had gotten him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Because it was still morning, it was a bit nippy, but they'd been having really nice weather lately, so Ryou hadn't felt the need for a hoodie or anything. When he saw his nipples through his shirt, he was a little embarrassed, but kept walking to the small park by their house anyway. When he reached the small gate, he saw another purple card and a bag. Racing over to it, he grabbed the card and opened that first

_Ryou,_

_Knowing you, you probably didn't eat much before you came, but that's okay. In the bag is your first present, and a bagel. Your next location is also in there._

_Love, _

_Malik_

Ryou giggled and looked into the bag. There was a picture, a pink card, and a little bag from a coffee shop. Taking the picture out first, he smiled when it was a picture of him and Malik here in the park. They were smiling at each other, and Ryou's eyes were closed as he looked up at Malik. He'd never seen the picture before, and didn't remember having it taken, so he looked at the card.

_**One of our friends took this when we weren't paying attention I guess. They showed it to me a while ago, and that's when I came up with this idea. Eat your bagel and then head over to the swings**_**.**

Carefully putting the picture and both cards in the bag, he started eating the bagel as he walked towards the east side of the park, where the swings were. He saw a box sitting on top of one of them and forced himself not to run. By the time he finally got there, the butterflies were back and he'd finished the bagel.

Picking up the box, he opened took the lid off of it to see a hoodie and a purple and pink card inside. As he took the cards out, he saw the hoodie was purple and black striped with little kitty ears on the hood. He gave a small giggle before settling everything down to pull it on. The next thing he did was look at the cards.

The pink one said

_**I also know you probably left the house without a coat or hoodie. Don't want my little kitty to freeze before we meet up.**_

The purple one held the next location

_Now move your cute butt over to the pond for the next gift_

A total of four cards were now in the bag with the picture, while the box was tossed into the next trash can. Ryou almost felt like an emo kid as he walked to his next location. However, he also felt pretty cute, so he didn't mind too much. He made quick work out of the walk and as he expected he found another box. Inside the box were two new, and very nice, journals along with two more cards.

_**You're always writing something, so I figured these would be perfect for you.**_

_I hope you enjoyed your stroll in the park along with the picture, hoodie and journals. Now it's time to leave here and head over to your old school. I've already cleared it with the staff._

_P.s. Start at the back door_

Ryou was starting to wonder how Malik had set this all up without him knowing a thing, but decided to just enjoy it, and set a brisk pace towards the high school.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the school came into view, Ryou began to wonder what else Malik had in store for him. He wasn't really nervous, because he knew Malik wouldn't embarrass him in public, and so far everything had been really, really sweet. Once he was on school property, he casually walked past the windows hoping none of the students would peek out and think he was being a creeper. On the highest step by the back door was yet another box.

Lifting the lid, he couldn't see what it was because the cards were blocking it. Moving them, he nearly felt tears come to his eyes. A leather bound version of Grimms Complete Fairy Tales. He scooped the cards out and started with the pink one.

_**So, it might be sappy, but I think you'll love this one. I remember back when you were still in high school and those kids ripped your old one to shreds. All I can think about now is how you cried because it used to be your mothers favorite thing to read. Honestly, I don't know how either of you can stomach some of those stories.**_

Ryou wished that Malik was here so he could give him a big hug. It meant a lot that he'd gotten him this book, and leather bound too. Opening the purple card, he had to stop a moment to wipe his eyes.

_As you can see, the door is opened a bit, so you can get it. Go to the library doors_

Indeed the door was open. So, Ryou carefully placed the book and cards in with his other gifts and made his way inside, shutting the door all the way. The hallways at the school reminded him greatly of all the times he shared with his friends while they were all still here. Some still were actually. After nearly running into the doors leading to the library, Ryou vowed to keep his head out of the clouds and pay attention. Looking down, he saw two furry things. Squatting, he saw that one was a white plush cat, and the other a sandy plush wolf. Each was sitting on a card.

_**Ahh, the old days. When we would bicker non-stop because I was too proud to say I loved you, and because you were too afraid. Remember that big, big fight we had here? The one that eventually lead to you running away from me, and kicked my ass into action? I certainly do**_

_Now head on down to the office. They have your last gift there._

Once both stuffed animals were under his arms and cards in the bag, he headed through the halls, not caring if he looked silly. This was one of the best days of his life by far, and no one would ever be able to shit on it. Reaching the office, he pushed open the little door and was almost immediately cooed over. In his senior year he had a free period which he always spent helping these ladies out. They handed over a small box and two cards and smiled sweetly at him.

The cat and wolf were set down to make it easier to open and look at his newest thing. Inside the box was a black and white watch with a little panda face on it. He blushed, because he knew what this one meant.

_**I'm sure you already know why I gave you this one. Tsktsk, Little Ryou was always late for class. His excuse? "I don't have a watch." Well darling, you do now.**_

He had one of the office workers help him put the watch on before he read the next note.

_Now it's time for you to go to your only class for today. Look under your chair when you get there._

Ryou pouted when he found out Malik still expected him to go to school. But he had to go, or he wouldn't know where to go after class ended. He said goodbye to his old office buddies and hurried along to school, hoping he wasn't going to be late.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Thankfully he wasn't, and he still had time to check under his seat to find his present. What he found made him giggle. It was a gray, black and purple monster with buggy eyes. It was a little squishy, so he squeezed it, and had to stop his squeal when the eyes popped out. It came with the customary two cards. He only opened his pink one, saving the purple one for after class was over.

_**You always say how much classes stress you out. Well, if you squeeze this little guy, hopefully you'll feel better.**_

Class passed by fairly fast for Ryou, who was anxious to read his next card, and get on with the game Malik was playing. When the teacher told them the were free to leave, Ryou didn't even stay behind to talk to his friends, just grabbed his things and took off. Opening the purple card, He started to get even more antsy then before.

_I hope class was good love. You're kinda sorta nearing the end. Go to the history museum, and start in the japanese section._

Malik really wasn't taking it easy on his lover. He was sending his all over town. The only thing Ryou hoped was that there was more than one present at the museum, because that seemed that was the way it was going. Making sure he had all of his new things, he set off on a brisk walk.

Never had a museum been such a site for sore eyes. Stepping in and paying the admission, he headed in the direction the arrows pointed. The room wasn't too large, so the box stood out. Inside was the entire line of Japanese Cherry Blossom products, which was his favorite scent, was there. He hadn't thought about it before, but these gifts were adding up to be expensive, which made the guilt factor kick in. Malik was really going all out, and it was just Valentine's Day.

_**Don't you dare feel any guilt or wonder about cost. I wanted to do this. It makes me happy to pamper you**_

Malik knew him, really well it seemed. His purple card told him the next place to go was hallway between the Japanese room and the American. A box was sitting in the corner next to the doorway, so he bent down to get it. It held a nice quality black messenger with rainbow stars on it.

_**You hardly ever get yourself things you actually need, and your old bag is torn to shit.**_

_Keep going to the American room_

The American History room was pretty big, so Ryou browsed until he ended up in the Hollywood Section. Out in the open was a brand new box set of every season of the 60's show Bewitched. On the top were the pink and purple cards he was so used to seeing.

_**You're always upset when you find out you missed an episode, so now you won't have to be. I'll even watch them with you when we get the chance**_

_It's really close to lunch time now, so why don't you go to the restaurant where we went for out first date, and get lunch. Maybe the waitresses will have a special something for you._

Present after present was starting to get overwhelming. The poor boy didn't know how he would ever make it to number 14. But he was nearly there.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

When he made his way to the small cafe/restaurant, which was thankfully close, Ryou started to wonder if he'd ever see Malik today or not. It almost made him think that when he got home, he'd finally be there. After he was seated, he was given his pink card and another gift. It was a CD, which was by one of his favorite bands.

_**The Birthday Massacre? Really baby, I don't understand why you like this band, but who am I to judge? Enjoy your lunch. You'll get your purple card when your done eating.**_

By the time he'd finished reading the card, his regular meal came out. Fried chicken with a baked potato and a glass of iced tea. Malik had even went ahead and gotten his lunch for him. The boy was just too good to be true.

A nice lunch was shared by himself and his new stuffed animals, who kept him company. He was debating with them if his present to Malik would be nice enough after all this. There wasn't much he could do about it, but it sucked that he'd gotten Malik something small, after he'd pulled all this off. Once he'd finished, his waitress handed him his purple card and shooed him out with a big smile on her face. Standing outside the doors, he opened his card.

_You can finally head home. There's one present there, and then you'll have to wait until later tonight for the very last one. _

While he was happy he finally got to go home, he wasn't too happy that he wouldn't be seeing Malik until later tonight. At least, he assumed Malik wouldn't be home. It would be strangely... anti-climatic. So, with that in mind, he set off back to his house, both hoping, and wishing against Malik being home.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Opening the door, he called out, hoping someone would be home. No one answered, but there was a little jingle. Tilting his head to the side, he shut the door and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a small black kitten. Ryou's mouth actually dropped in surprise and he ran over to the cat, picking it up. It licked his nose and gave a little mew. It had on a pink collar with a dark purple bell.

"Oh, my freaking god. He got me a cat. You are so cute, yes you are!" Ryou cuddled the kitten and sat down. On the coffee table were the last two(at least he hoped) cards.

Opening the pink one, it said

_**I hope you adore this little ball of fur. She's been waiting to come home to you for a couple of weeks. She doesn't have a name yet. **_

"Well then...I think I'll call youuuuu... hmm. I don't know. Oh, oh! I'll call you thirteen. Yeah, it may be strange for a cat, but you're my thirteenth gift, and black cats are supposed to be unlucky on Friday the thirteenth. And I'm not calling you friday." Ryou set the kitten down in his lap, and opened his purple card.

_Make sure you're ready by 6:15. A cab is going to be picking you up, and taking you to have dinner with me, where you'll get your last gift, and finally get to see me. Love you._

"I have to wait 4 more hours?" Ryou stared at the card in disbelief. "Well, me and you are going to go in my room and set all my new things up! I can't believe he got me a cat..." Ryou was mumbling to himself as he got all of his things together and went to his shared room with Malik.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

By the time he had to leave, Ryou had put his picture up, had written a little bit, read aloud to Thirteen, set his new plushies up, re-arranged his dresser with his new Japanese Cherry Blossom things, put everything into his new bag, listened to his new CD quite a few times, and changed into five different outfits before settling on a pair of white and black pin stripe pants and a regular black shirt. They weren't as tight as his other outfit, but he had no idea where him and Malik were going. So, throwing his new hoodie on, it dressed it down incase they weren't anywhere fancying, but taking it off instantly made it more classy.

Spinning around in front of Thirteen, he asked her "Do you think Malik will like it?" She just looked at him before licking her tail twice and curling up on his fluffy pillow. "I'll just ignore you too then." He pretended to be upset, but ended up giggling. A horn outside blared, and he looked down at his new watch. The cab was actually on time. Grabbing his neatly wrapped present for Malik, he nearly jumped down the stairs in excitement. Getting in the backseat, he stayed quiet. He couldn't give the man directions, and he really didn't feel like talking to anyone but Malik now that he was going to see him.

After a good half hour, they pulled up beside a pretty fancy sea-side restaurant. Malik was standing out front, in a suit and tie. As soon as he saw the cab, he hurried over to pay the driver before helping his beloved out. The first thing Ryou did was give him a deep, lasting kiss.

"Hello to you too." Malik said, giving a throaty chuckle. He wrapped Ryou up in his arms, and they just hugged each other for a few minutes. "Ready to go in now?" He finally asked. A low whine was his answer, and he smiled. "I wont let go of you until we sit down. That sound good?" Ryou nodded against his collar bone, causing white hair to tickle his neck. Keeping an arm firmly planted on Ryou's waist, he led them into the place. They were seated within five minutes, and were seated at a medium sized table. Their waiter had water brought over for them, and left them with their menus.

"I really enjoyed today, even though I didn't get to see you until now. I mean, you went overboard, but it was really fun." Ryou was blushing as he spoke, and didn't even look at Malik as he studied his menu harder then strictly necessary.

"I had a lot of fun setting it up. I had to make sure I hit every place before you did, because I knew you'd be up not long after I left." Malik was smiling at his bashful angel. "What did you enjoy the most from today?"

"Uh, well...I think it might be the kitten. Which I can't believe you got me, by the way." Ryou looked up at Malik to see him smile brightly.

"I'm glad. I knew you'd love her. I've been taking old shirts of yours and taking them over to the pet shop, so she'd get used to how you smelled and all. The owner said she would always curl up and purr on them." Ryou stared across the table in shock. Malik had spent a lot of time on this, apparently.

"You, are really sweet. And I love you." Ryou wanted to jump across the table and squeeze the life out of Malik in a large hug. Malik grinned at him and pointed to the menu.

"Pick something to eat. I'm going to give you your last present after dinner." He said, and so they both buried their noses back in the menus, both happier then they'd been in a while.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

By the time they'd finished eating, both were in such a good mood, people around them thought they were floating as they left. Malik guided Ryou down to the beach and sat him down on a washed up log.

"I'm not totally sure you're gonna like this. I mean, I went out on a limb when I got it. But when I saw it, I thought of you, and of you wearing it." Malik pulled a velvet covered box out of his pocket, and handed it to Ryou, before fiddling with his fingers. When Ryou opened the box, he gasped. Inside there was a large pink sapphire heart, with little diamonds on the piece holding it to the chain.

"Oh Malik...It's beautiful!" Ryou quickly opened the clasp and put it on. Looking down, he saw the tip of the sapphire, and felt himself well up with tears. "You are wayy too good for me. Your present isn't as wonderful as all of the things you've gotten me...but, here..." Ryou handed Malik the package wrapped in shiny pink wrapping paper. He played with his necklace while Malik tore into the present. Ryou had gotten him two new video games(with a promise to let him play them when ever he wanted) and a small vile on a string. "It's uhm, sand from Egypt. I sent the glass vile to my dad and he sent it back. That way you always have a bit of home with you..." Ryou smiled up and Malik, who was staring at the necklace. He slowly put it on, and pulled Ryou up and into his arms.

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you too. A lot."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Whooooo. HAPPY V-DAY EVERYONE. Hope yours goes better then mine will. Actually, I'm going to attempt to sleep the whole day away, so I don't get upset over the fact that my mom and sister are the only ones who care enough to get me Valentine's Present.

I was thinking I might do more stories in this universe. Whatchu guys think? :]

Love you guys -hearts- Stay strong in the face of sadness!


End file.
